


It’s You That I Want Draco

by BabyFox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But you gotta love him, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Ron likes to rile malfoy up, and draco is just a jealous little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFox13/pseuds/BabyFox13
Summary: Draco gets a little jealous of Ron and Harry, though he really shouldn’t worry since Harry just loves him so.





	It’s You That I Want Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this a looong time ago on tumblr cuz of an ask, and decided, why not post it here? 
> 
> So here it is
> 
> Also if you want to follow me on tumblr, this is where to go @drarriness-at-its-finest

Draco was sitting in the eighth year common room on the couch, using one arm to read, while the other was draped lazily over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was cuddled up next to Draco and was talking to Ron. 

“Hey Harry,” said Ron,“ what do you say about you and me going to hogsmeade for a butterbeer?” Ron asked while giving Harry a wink.

Draco was trying very hard not to pay too much attention to Wea- Ron, and Harry’s conversation, though his mind kept wandering back to what Ron just asked. 

‘He doesn’t mean like a date right?’ Thought Draco, ‘I mean he does know that Harry is my boyfriend, and he wouldn’t ask Harry out on a date if he knows that he’s my boyfriend, right?’

While Draco was having his little epiphany, Ron was very much aware of what he just asked Harry. You could practically see the gears in Malfoy’s head shifting, trying to make out what Ron had meant. 

Ron very much liked to make Draco jealous. It was a pass time of his if you will. He would never think to go on date with Harry. They were too much like brothers for him to even fathom the idea. Though it did come in useful when he wanted to play a joke on Malfoy. 

“Sure, why not. I could go for a butter beer right now” Harry said while getting off the couch. 

As Harry got off, he kissed Draco’s cheek as a goodbye and made way to go out with Ron. 

This seemed to bring Draco back to reality, as he too, got off the couch and made his way to Ron and Harry.

He quickly made it to Harry’s side just as he saw Ron put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. That seemed to really set him off. 

“Weasley, a word if you will,” asked Draco tensely.  
He pulled Ron toward a corner and gave the famous Malfoy sneer. 

“What do you think you’re doing, taking my boyfriend to go get a butter beer?” Asked Draco through gritted teeth. 

Ron just gave a lazy smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“What? He wasn’t doing anything so I just asked, plus he’s cute.”

Ron knew he was taking a risk saying that Harry was cute, but it was well worth the expression that Malfoy had on his face. He was practically livid with what Ron just said. Draco grabbed Ron’s collar and was about to demand that he repeat what he just said about Harry, when said person arrived beside them. 

“What’s going on here? Ron, weren’t we going to get a butter beer, and Draco, love, why are you grabbing on to Ron’s shirt like that? Let him go.” 

Draco did let go, but that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t any less mad about what Ron had said.

“Ron, could you wait by the door for me please? I’ll just be a minute with this one.” Harry said while pointing a finger at Draco. 

Ron did as he was told and then it was just Draco and Harry. 

“Draco,” Harry began softly “why were you mad at Ron. Did he do something to you?”

Draco took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke to Harry. He hated admitting his feelings to people, especially when they made him seem vulnerable. Harry was the only exception in this case. 

“I don’t like how he was talking to you,” Draco murmured, “he knows I’m your boyfriend, but he’s always doing stuff like this to make me angry.  
Walking with you to classes, eating with you in the great hall, and now taking you to go get butter beer.” Draco then crossed his arms and pouted.

“That’s my job.”

Harry then gave him such a big smile. 

He knows that Draco doesn’t like to talk about his feelings, he rarely does. Though there are times when he will, and Harry is so proud of him for those. 

He goes up to Draco, and with his hand, he gently caresses his cheek. Draco closes his eyes and leans into the touch. 

Harry then moves forward a little and presses their lips together. It’s a sweet kiss. A reassuring kiss. A kiss that shows that Harry isn’t going anywhere. 

When they break apart Harry speaks first. 

“Oh Draco,” He starts, “ I love you so much, you know that. I don’t want you to think that Ron’s replacing you because he isn’t. He’s like a brother to me. It’s ok that he walks me to classes, and sits with me in the great hall, and takes me out to butter beer. Do you know why?”

Draco shakes his head. 

“Because when it’s cold or I’m feeling sad, it’s you I get to cuddle with. When I’m happy, it’s you that I get to kiss, and it’s you that I get to call my boyfriend, not Ron. I understand that you’re jealous, but there’s no need. It’s you that I want Draco, and it’s you that I have”

Draco didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. Instead he kissed Harry. A kiss so full of passion and love, and everything else that Draco felt about the boy in front of him. 

About the boy he loves,

And about the boy who loves him back.


End file.
